bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies Go Home: Part Four
Part Four Part Four: That evening, the Guppies reconvened at the Congressional, finally reunited with their real parents, for a ceremonial dinner. "You guys like that?" Rocky asked. "You should've seen it Rock!" Deema shouted, "I did a sweet tail spin 360 over the creek! Did you see Rock, huh? huh? "Oh, I saw that, Deema, heh heh heh." Goby said. "You fell face first into it." Nonny said with a cracking smile. "I ''still ''don't think I got all the stones out of my hair!" She ruffles her curls and a few fall onto the carpet. "And guess what guys?" Rocky began, "You guy's coronation ceremony is coming this weekend! Everyone in the entire city's gonna be there, ya know? You guys'll finally be Atlantean again!" Nonny begins, "A coronati-" "A coronation is a crowning ceremony for kings, queens and other members of royalty." A appeared behind Nonny. "Thank you, Ragen, that will be all." Said Girardon- Ragen leaves. "You see, good sir, we'll have plenty of hands for you when you are coronated in a couple of days." Girardon swims away, leaving a displaced Nonny to comprehend what just happened. Afterwards, the Guppies enjoyed a great feast, and they all met up again in the Congressional hall the next afternoon. "I never thought being a treasurer was so much fun- and dealing with actual treasure! Heh heh heh!" Molly laughed. "Did you know Atlanis has the world's largest collection of- Gilly, what's wrong?" "I don't know," said Gil, in a dispostion "I'm still a little unsure of this place. It doesn't seem like what Beau described to us on the way here." "Well, I sure am enjoying it. And I'm sure everyone else is too, right?" Goby, Nonny, and Oona reply in a group "yes!" Just then, two small, sharply dressed figures started swimming towards them, the only awkward part was that one of them wore a large flat brimmed cap, probably to cover up the golden curls underneath. "How do! Good day, young heralds of the Great Atlantean." Deema said in a 'regal' accent, "This lord of the land has taken me to the shopping disctric." She curtsys to Rocky, he kisses her hand. "Much obliged, mah lady." He said, with a little colour coming to his cheeks. "I could take anyone else who would like to come, care to?" "Ooh! Ooh! Me! I would!" Oona screamed. "Well, anyone who wants to, you sure can tag along!" So Rocky, Deema, Oona and Molly left to go shopping, while the boys continued the conversation. "Do you think any of them like it here more than back home?" Asked Gil. Goby replied by saying "I know they do, before you guys got here they wouldn't stop talking about it." "Bubbletucky was kinda boring." Nonny added. Gil, in a fit of rage, answered "How could you say that?! And you, of all people! I would've thought you had the best ties to the place. We all grew up there, it's our home!" "Mah boi, Atlantis was and is your home. And from now on, oyu shall only be referred to as Girardon," Girardon II said whilst entering, "We will no longer use your code name from the outside. Come now, we must fit you for your ceremonial robes." That Sunday, the Guppies, dressed in the "finest clothes this side of the city (as described by Duke Girardon II, of course referring to his East side)," eagerly awaited their names to be called. At this time, Girardon swam back to the podeum. "After years of termoil nad suffering, the Royal Atlantean is ready to crown the next generation of the Atlantean Congressional." Literally eveyone in the entire city came from far and wide to witness this historic event. "First, may the State Secretay Ferdinand Nonnestrom IV, call up your son." "Harriston Nonnestrom I, approach the stage." Ferdinand called. Nonny accepted his new clothing and documents proudly. "May Zaunliu Shoutiin approach the stand." Called Mother Xuilang Shoutiin, where Oona recived her attire and a shiny new crown. Molly, Deema, and Goby followed suit; then, it came time for Girardon II to call his son up for coronation. With all that's happened within the last few days- the car scene, the butler, the letter itself- the tension now seemed too great for Gil to handle. When he was finally called, he put on a stern face, and headed towards his father. "Come on Girardon, you can do it, boy!" Shouted Rocky from the steps. "And now," Girardon II started, "my one and only son, I give my people, Lord Girardon Manfried Sebring the Third, of the Eastern Atlantean! Girardon knealt down to look his son in the eye, "I do this, for you, my son, Girardon." That was it. A boiling temper, after days of simmering, finally blew its top. "The name...," He said, "is GIL!" He threw the crown to the floor, shattering some of the jewels. The crowd let out an ear splitting gasp, heard from possibly miles away. Past his friends, past guards and total strangers, Gil swam hastily back inside the Congressional, leaving a confused duke left at the podeum. End of Part Four Category:Stories